


Though she be but little...

by MadGirl_SpaceGirl_StarGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Castiel is a baby, Creatures, Cursed, Dean Needs A Hug, Demonic Possession, F/M, Ghosts, I Love Gabriel, I hate filling in tags, Kidnapped, Past Abuse, Sam is a six foot something puppy, Sexual Assault, Spirits, They must all be protected, Violence, and gabriel, give it a chance, hostage, supernatural weird shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirl_SpaceGirl_StarGirl/pseuds/MadGirl_SpaceGirl_StarGirl
Summary: … she is fierce.On a hunt, our Winchester boys come across someone, something they can't explain.She is battered, broken and beautiful.But beauty can hide a multitude of sins and in this case danger.Will she be able to survive Sam and Dean or will she be their downfall?With danger round every corner maybe someone a little fierce is exactly what the Winchesters need...





	Though she be but little...

"You take the front."

" _You_ take the front."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

In the end it was Sam who took the front entrance of the virtually cookie cutter house they were attempting to infiltrate.

They were both hesitant to take the front as their target, Jeff Gasrette, was a fan of setting traps.

And there was the small matter of the vengeful spirit he kept summoning to take out his enemies.

That played a factor as well.

After picking the lock Sam crept inside, two guns drawn and ready. One filled with rock salt cartridges for the spirit and the other with normal bullets for the bastard summoning the damn spirit.

"Woah"

He couldn't help but let the whispered exclamation slip out as he looked around the inside of the house.

From the outside it looked like an all-American home. Flag hanging outside, neatly mown lawn, white picket fence.

But the inside….

There was not a single surface that wasn't covered in one of the following:

A) symbols and sigils, some of which even Sam didn't recognise.  
B) Newspaper cuttings, that all seemed to be about supernatural occurrences.  
C) General filth.

Sam made sure the kitchen, living room and hall were clear before slipping one gun into his waistband and lowering the other as he examined some of the articles on the wall.

"Woah" he said again, eyes widening at the amount of supernatural… memorabilia? Was that the right word? That the guy had.

"Like my collection?"

Sam jumped at the sound the horrible rasping voice. Before he could move at all he felt the cool and all to familiar feeling of a sawn off shotgun being pressed to the back of his neck.

"Drop your gun!" ordered the man carrying it and Sam slowly put the gun on the floor. This must be Gasrette.

"Take it easy" he warned.

"I don't take orders from you boy." Growled the unseen man, pressing the shotgun harder against Sam's skin.

Suddenly there were two distinct thuds.

One was metal hitting flesh.

One was flesh hitting floor.

"How about me asshole?"

Sam whirled round as soon as the gun disappeared from his neck and found Dean standing there his gun drawn, clearly having just knocked Sam's assailant clean out. Lying on the floor was a giant of a man, tall but flabby a scraggily beard adorning his face and a bald spot on the top of his head.

"You okay Sammy?"

"Fine. Thanks."

The brothers stood awkwardly for a minute before Sam cracked a smile and said

"I swear you practice your one liners in the mirror."

* * *

The plan, once the big man was securely restrained, was relatively simple.

Find the talisman and burn the shit out of it.

Then head to the graveyard and salt and burn the bones.

Bobby had texted Dean the name of the spirit about fifteen minutes before they broke into the Gasrette's house. Maggie Daskers. They had decided to get the talisman first then the body second. It seemed to make sense. Stop the thing that could summon the spirit _then_ put the spirit itself to rest.

Dean took the upstairs while Sam continued searching downstairs.

The problem was that Jeff Gasrette was quite the collector of paranormal objects.

"Hey Dean!"

"What?!" Dean shouted back from upstairs.

"There's way too much here! We should take it all and destroy it al-" but Sam cut himself off as a noise came from behind the door to his left. Drawing his gun once more he approached the door with it's peeling white paint. He pushed it open and found himself at the top of the stairs that must lead to the basement.

Each step creaked as he walked down, gun raised and ready, until he finally reached the bottom.

At once he put his gun away and held up his hands so that he appeared as non-threatening as possible.

"It's okay. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

* * *

"It's okay. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

She couldn't have been much younger than him, but she was tiny, a combination of natural height and unnatural skinniness.

She clearly hadn't seen daylight in a long time, her skin unhealthily pale with enormous dark circles under her eyes. The paleness of her skin only made all the bruises and cuts more prominent. Her arms and legs were littered with injuries and that was just what he could see. God knows how many more marks were hidden under the dirty white tank top and black shorts she wore that did nothing to protect her from the draft that came into the room.

Her hair was raven black and her emerald eyes looked up at Sam in utter terror, as she used her legs to push herself further into the corner and away from him.

She had to use her legs as her wrists were shackled together and attacked to an extremely thick chain that was bolted into the wall.

"It's okay. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Sam said softly, still holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. He slowly walked forwards until he was a few feet away, when the girl whimpered, wedged as close to the wall as she could get, curled into a tight ball.

Sam crouched down so he was on her level.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. What's your name?"

No answer just more fearful staring.

"What's your name?"

Still no answer, but now she was looking behind him, like she was expecting Gasrette to come in behind Sam.

"I'm not with him. We took him out, he's out cold, tied up upstairs. I swear he will not hurt you again. C'mon sweetheart, what's your name?"

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

And then, a broken, cracked whisper of

"Zoe"

"Zoe" Sam gave her kind smile "My name's Sam. You wanna get out of here?"

That, unlike asking her name, got an immediate response as Zoe nodded her head vigorously and Sam chuckled a little. Suddenly there was a banging sound, as above him at the top of the stairs Dean kicked the basement door open and it smacked off the wall.

"Sammy!? Sam you down here?!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm down here shut up! Dean seriously shut it." Sam half whispered, half shouted at Dean as he descended the stairs, before turning back to a petrified looking Zoe who had pressed right back to the wall whimpering "Shhh, shhh Zoe, Zoe it's okay. That's my brother Dean, he wont hurt you either."

Now that he was actually in the basement and could see who Sam was talking to, Dean looked suitably guilty and then (with some difficulty) put on the softest face he had.

"Yeah. Yeah he's right, I wont hurt you darlin'. Sorry if I scared ya, that was just me bein' a dumbass."

Sam stopped himself from snorting at his brother's self aware honesty and turned back to Zoe, who's green eyes were flitting from brother to brother.

"Come away from the wall sweetheart and we can get you out of here and I swear you will never have to come back. Sound good?"

"Yeah" she whispered again "Yeah that sounds good."

* * *

"Dammit! I don't know what the hell kinda shackles these are but lock picks aren't workin'." Dean said in a voice of frustration and Sam shot him a look as Zoe flinched at his tone.

"Okay. Zoe, cover your eyes." Sam said as he stood up and aimed his gun at the point where the chains were bolted to the wall.

A shot rang out but then Sam and Dean were forced to duck as the bullet ricocheted and buried itself in the wall behind them.

"Nice going Einstein. College really did you good didn't it." Dean said sarcastically. "Now what? Couldn't find the key, lock picks don't work and you nearly killed us with that dumbass idea."

"Well..." Sam trailed off thinking and then glancing at his brother "I got one more dumbass idea... and you're probably not gonna like it."

"What?"

All it took was a look from Sam with a slight smirk to make Dean realise what his little brother was getting at.

"Awh come on! You seriously think he's gonna drop whatever he's doing and just show up if you call?"

"Well not if _I_ call..." Sam drawled with a knowing smirk.

Dean glared at his brother who just shrugged, trying not to smile.

"Fine" snapped Dean before closing his eyes.

"I hope your feathery ass is listening right now Cas!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da!
> 
> So a couple things.
> 
> 1\. I am new to supernatural, i'm only on season five but I've seen later clips which is how I know some stuff.
> 
> 2\. I will try and stay as true to the lore in the show as I can but if I forget or something doesn't fit my story then i'm gonna change it. Sorry (insert apologetic shrug here)
> 
> 3\. Destiel is real. Change my mind. (doesn't mean i'll include it in this story though)
> 
> I really like to hear what people think good or constructive criticism (please don't be mean lol) so review or pm me your likes and suggestions on how to improve or what you want to see in this story.
> 
> My first question is:
> 
> what ships do you want to see?
> 
> Sam/oc  
> Dean/oc  
> Cas/oc  
> Sam/Cas  
> Dean/Cas
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> More soon.
> 
> Geronimo xx


End file.
